


A glimpse of relief

by petrichor_apothecary



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, David has anxious thoughts while in the waiting room, Gen, Hospitals, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Stevie Budd is a Troll, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_apothecary/pseuds/petrichor_apothecary
Summary: Patrick has surgery after he experiences a major hiking accident but David is by his side the entire time.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Stevie Budd, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	A glimpse of relief

Patrick winced in pain as the nurse stuck the IV in his arm.

“A room for surgery will be free in half an hour.” She gave him a tight smile and shut the door behind her.

“Look at me please,” David said, the concern obvious in his voice. It was only a broken arm. And a couple cracked ribs.

Patrick looked up, his eyes glassy, his eyebrows furrowed in discomfort.

“You need to never go hiking without a first aid-kit. Or rather just never go hiking again. You scared me honey.” David frantically waved his hands as he spoke. 

“I’m sorry.” Patrick said, straining his voice slightly.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to be sorry, I-I just worry about you, like constantly. Even when you’re right there with me, I never want anything bad happening to you. I hope that you know that.” David looked as though he was on the verge of tears. Patrick’s face went soft and he nodded his head, a tear rolling down his cheek. David gently wiped it away, still watching Patrick’s pained face.

“David, I’m scared.” Patrick said quietly, almost a whisper. 

“I’ll be here when you wake up, okay? It’s all going to be just fine, I promise you.” David’s voice was thick as he spoke, trying to hold back the emotion.

“Okay.” Patrick’s voice was quiet, the pain written across his face was clear as day.

“Why don’t you just rest and let the drugs kick in for the next couple minutes before they call you back, okay?” David said, watching Patrick’s eyes shut.

Besides the conversation they had had two years ago when Patrick had come out to his parents and the barbecue incident, Patrick had never expressed any feelings of fear. David shifted uncomfortably in his seat, rubbing Patrick’s temple. He knew the pain in his husband's head must be unbearable. When he had gotten the call that Patrick had fallen while hiking he had almost passed out as well.

~~~~

After approximately twenty-eight minutes of Patrick intermittently waking up in pain and David coaxing him back into an uncomfortable slumber the nurse came in and said Patrick was ready for the surgery prep.

Patrick opened his eyes and looked at David. David smiled and layed a kiss on his partner’s forehead.

“You’ll be fine. I love you.” David whispered, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible. As David pulled away Patrick pulled him back in catching his lips in a chaste kiss. After only seconds, which really felt like hours, Patrick pulled away and whispered a soft but affirming “I love you” in David’s ear. 

David left the room as Patrick was wheeled out. He fiddled with his rings as he sat down in one of the waiting room chairs. 

He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Stevie along the lines of, “Patrick was an idiot and he’s hurt, but everything's okay.” 

He pocketed his phone and continued to shift the gold bands on his fingers as he anxiously waited for his husband to get out of surgery.

He shifted uncomfortably and stared at the clock on the wall. His knee bounced up and down and his hands fluttered occasionally in the air, trying to control the growing emotion that was slowly taking over. The worry and the nervousness and the fact that he was thinking non-stop about if Patrick was going to be okay after he got out of that operating room. Although he knew Patrick was going to be okay, these feelings still grew stronger with every breath and these feelings still invaded his mind.

He had never really been one for vulnerability considering it had gotten him into some dark situations that he'd rather not think about while being as anxious as he was, but he couldn't stop thinking about the way Patrick had looked at David back in that hospital room. The way he uttered, _"David, I'm scared."_ It hurt. Knowing how scared his strong, sturdy husband was hurt him. But this was what love was.

Hurting and feeling for someone else.

~~~~

After two hours Stevie had arrived and Patrick was in the recovery unit. As the nurse led them to his room she warned them that he would probably be out of it and wouldn’t wake up for a couple more hours. They entered the room and David audibly gasped, covering his mouth. It wasn’t that he hadn’t seen people in a hospital after a surgery. I mean _he_ had been in surgery before, but the fact that it was Patrick made him gasp. He just looked very “not Patrick”. His mouth was slightly parted and he had dark circles under his eyes. His hair was mussed and the majority of his chest was covered in bandages. His right arm was elevated, a white cast enveloped his arm. An oxygen tube was under his nose and the IV lines were connected to his left arm. 

As David took in the vulnerable scene he felt Stevie’s hand on his back.

The words, _"This is what love is."_ played over and over in his head almost like it was a mantra.

“David, are you okay?” She asked. Stevie could feel the tension in her best friend’s shoulders. The only response that David could come up with at the moment was a quiet “mhm”. He slowly made his way over to the bed and pulled up a rather uncomfortable chair, not really caring about the hideous pattern on the fabric. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, sliding his hand into Patrick’s. He rubbed a thumb across the soft skin. Patrick’s face remained as calm and still as it had when they’d entered the room. He had made a deal with himself that when Patrick woke up, he wouldn't freak out or act "irrational". He would be calm and understanding because he had a notion that thats what Patrick needed right now.

Stevie took the chair on the opposite side and smiled uneasily at David. He smiled slightly and then looked back at Patrick, laying a kiss on his forehead just like he had before Patrick went into the operating room. 

~~~~

After about an hour of Patrick sleeping soundly and Stevie and David arguing which one would go get the food that David had basically panic ordered during the couple hours that Patrick was in surgery, Patrick woke up.

“David?” He sounded disoriented and worried, but he was awake.

“I'm right here, do you need anything?” David said, immediately grabbing the water that was placed on the bedside table just in case.

_ Well that plan of keeping calm backfired, _ David thought to himself.

“I need my David badly!!” Patrick whined, grabbing aimlessly at David’s sweater. David's eyebrows rose on his forehead, realizing ho drugged up Patrick actually was.

“He needs you David, badly.” Stevie said snarkily. David shot her a look and returned his attention to the very high Patrick that was currently trying and failing to pick at the tape on his arms.

“Ok, no, no, no, don’t do that.” David shook his head as he moved Patrick’s hand. Patrick sighed dramatically and pouted at David.

“That’s very rude. My husband wouldn’t approve of you bossing me around like that. He’s the only one allowed to do that.” He said, his words slurring together. David smiled brightly. He could never get over Patrick calling him "his husband" despite them having been married for over a year now.

“Oh really?”

Patrick nodded his head in response. 

“Hey, you know what, I’m not up for sex tonight, lemme just go back to bed, okay?” Patrick's words were slurred together as he closed his eyes. David blushed furiously and Stevie tried to hold back her laughter. 

Yep, everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this little fic!  
> Please let me know if you might have any suggestions or requests. I'm all ears.  
> Have a wonderful day <33


End file.
